


Look Who's Coming to Town (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Fluff, Friendship, Grandpa Sheriff, Happy Ending, Hellhound Parrish, Hickeys, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Marking, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scenting, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Otro Fae llega a la ciudad y Derek tiene que lidiar con sus celos.





	Look Who's Coming to Town (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look Who's Coming to Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001570) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



Alrededor de una semana después de que Derek y Stiles deciden ser novios, aún están saliendo de la luna de miel.

Derek no tiene vergüenza en admitir que actúa como un completo tonto, feliz y libre de una manera que pensó que nunca podría volver a ser. Cuando Laura comenzó a salir con su marido James, Derek había puesto los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas, un poco asqueado por las demostraciones de afecto pasionales y, a veces, oscilando en lo violento. Siempre había supuesto que ese no era su estilo y que sería mucho más reservado. Había demostrado que estaba bien con Jennifer, se tomaron de las manos en público una vez, casi por accidente, porque ella tenía una ampolla y le dolió caminar sobre ella así que había querido que Derek le quitará el dolor. Había sido sumamente incómodo.

No fue algo con Stiles. Derek nunca creyó en almas gemelas, y aunque todavía no se han dicho ‘te amo’, Derek sabe que es verdad. Stiles es su alma gemela, creada por el destino para él. Hechos el uno para el otro.

Por lo tanto, solo se siente un poco avergonzado cuando él y Stiles se toman de la mano dondequiera que vayan, ya sea en privado o en público. Las manos de su hada se deslizan sobre las suyas cuando controla la caja de cambios, en la relativa privacidad de los viajes en coche hacia y desde la escuela. Isabella nunca comentó nada, excepto que a veces chillaba encantada. Cuando están en supermercados o almorzando juntos, se toman de la mano en las colas y recorren los pasillos, y Derek nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se podía hacer con la mano.

Stiles amasa los nudillos de Derek distraídamente mientras examina el cereal increíblemente azucarado, Derek desliza su pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la palma de Stiles cada vez que Stiles necesita consuelo (como cuando Stiles había hecho que el viento fuera demasiado fuerte para el otoño y la cometa de un niño había salido de su mano y lejos en las nubes). Sus dedos se entrelazan perfectamente, y los apretones aleatorios y prometedores que a veces vienen de la nada y se entregan sirven como un recordatorio visceral de que están juntos.

Entonces sí, el agarre es un sí. Y el brazo de Derek se abre camino a través del hombro de Stiles mientras caminan por los bulevares, y Stiles toma su mano debajo de la chaqueta de Derek, acurrucado en el calor. O el brazo de Derek es fuerte y musculoso alrededor de la cintura pequeña de Stiles, protector y advirtiendo contra el peligro. Solo ha pasado una semana, pero su lobo definitivamente sabe lo suficiente como para aullar y quiere decir que Stiles es suyo. Que es probablemente por qué hay una cantidad vergonzosa de marcaje con su olor. Derek frota la barba por el cuello con la mayor frecuencia posible, los dedos acariciando el interior de las muñecas del joven para reclamarlo, y cuando tienen relaciones sexuales, Derek se alegra de que Stiles no tenga un factor curativo, porque los grandes chupones azules que manchan la piel de Stiles lo hacen sentir profundamente saciado y satisfecho de que casi nada se compare.

Son la altura perfecta para el otro, con Stiles un poco más pequeño, con su estructura más delicada, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Derek cuando ven películas o la única vez que fueron a una galería de arte.

Había sido un desastre, de verdad. Ambos se habían disuelto en un ataque de risitas al mirar una obra de arte abstracto, discerniendo a dos mujeres teniendo sexo en lugar de la intensa imagen trascendental que deberían haber visto, y se les había pedido que se fueran.

El corazón de Derek palpita de amor cuando lo piensa.

Porque él no es así. Es torpe y tímido y no hace una escena, y realmente no le gusta la atención. Con Jennifer se habría esforzado tanto para ser apropiado e intentar comprender el arte, pero cuando Stiles le había susurrado al oído ‘¿soy yo o se parece un poco a que dos mujeres poniendose juguetonas?’ Derek ni siquiera había intentado ocultar su carcajada, acercando a Stiles y confirmando que sí, que se parecía mucho a eso. Derek sabe que ayuda a Stiles a centrarse, lo ata a la responsabilidad y la sensibilidad y a muchas cosas adultas de las que Stiles carecía. No es que a Stiles no le importará, porque tiene un gran corazón, pero tiene tendencias adolescentes inusuales que Derek atribuye a su amistad con Scott durante tanto tiempo (aún no conoce al otro lobo, pero quiere hacerlo, solo para descubrir cómo era Stiles cuando era joven). Pero Stiles hace que Derek se sienta joven de una manera que Derek no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Él ama a su hija más que a nada, ella tiene todo su corazón, y es solo por su tolerancia que ella le permitió darle la mitad a Stiles. Ella lo salvó de una oscuridad y un dolor del que pensó que no podría escapar. Pero se había vuelto tan serio, tan determinado y decidido a asegurarse de que ella tenía una buena vida antes de Stiles, era culpable de trabajar demasiado tiempo y demasiado duro.

Pero ahora que Stiles está aquí, juega con su hija durante horas y horas.

Cuando los tres están en la mesa del comedor, Stiles revisa algunos archivos del caso, Derek ordena la factura de electricidad e Izzy está trabajando en su deletreo, Derek descubre que cada vez más veces es él quien comienza a darle golpecitos a su hija por debajo de la mesa y alentándola a un descanso de la rutina. Siempre se aseguran de que todos hayan hecho el trabajo que necesitan, pero ahora no existe un límite de tiempo tan severo, y pueden jugar o tomar una siesta y poner la felicidad primero y Derek se siente completamente relajado y contento.

Está contemplando todo esto mientras trota cruzando la calle hacia la pequeña tienda frente a su gimnasio. Bueno, lo ha estado pensando toda la mañana durante la sesión de yoga, y se preguntaba si celebrar un aniversario de una semana era algo demasiado intenso. Laura siempre le había dicho que venía un poco fuerte.

Captura el aroma de Stiles inmediatamente, y camina entre los montones de sopa y agua para ver a su novio explorar la diferente selección de hamburguesas calientes.

Está usando la camiseta de Derek, debe haberla agarrado de la barandilla del pasamanos cuando no pudo encontrar su propia camisa a cuadros. Derek tal vez es un poco culpable de tirarlo a la lavadora con el resto de la ropa de la casa porque estaba cubierta de barro y ¿alguna vez Stiles iba a lavarla? Le queda un poco suelta, y las mangas cortas quedan alrededor de sus largos brazos, pero huele a Derek y su lobo ronronea.

—Stiles, —murmura Derek, viniendo detrás de él y doblando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Su novio levanta la vista y dice —¡Derek! ¡Estaba a punto de ir y decirte hola! ¿Vas a tomar un almuerzo temprano? —Él hurga las manchas de sudor por los abdominales y los gemidos de Derek —¿cómo se las arregla alguien para enfocarse en el yoga cuando estás delante de ellos viéndote tan bien como tú?

Derek se ríe, besando su sien —Solo estoy agarrando algo de comer, puedes venir a comer conmigo a la oficina.

Han estado saliendo por una semana. Una semana. Es tiempo suficiente como para que Derek sepa que Stiles es maravilloso y atractivo, pero probablemente no sea tiempo suficiente como para provocar un ataque de celos tal vez no tan irracional, cuando ve la mirada que la cajera le da.

Para ser honesto, Stiles no parece haberlo notado, está un poco desviado de la comida, pero Derek se dio cuenta, y está mirando la cajera, que no es poco atractiva. Es menuda y esbelta, con cabello largo y rubio y labios color cereza. Se ve unos años más joven que ellos, y el tipo de mujer que se vería bien junto a Stiles. Hace subir los gritos de Derek.

—Buena elección, —dice con voz cálida —Me encantan los tomates asados en las hamburguesas.

Stiles parpadea ante ella, sus ojos color ámbar, la sombra del whisky en la luz de la tienda y su piel suave y flexible. —Lo sé, ¿verdad? Por sí mismos, totalmente repugnantes, ponlos en una hamburguesa, y ¡listo! Tengo un poco de mierda de chef aquí.

Ella se sonroja de placer ante su atención, mientras Stiles saca el dinero. Derek intenta pagar pero Stiles bate su mano sin siquiera mirar.

—Uh-uh, Sourwolf, esta vez me toca a mi.

Ella toma el dinero con un parpadeo de sus ojos para Derek. Hay un pequeño aroma de atracción, pero es más como darse cuenta de que alguien es objetivamente atractivo. Derek no es su tipo. Él sospecha que ella está en chicos más desgarbados y con aspecto de hada. —Es un gran amigo, —le sonríe a Derek, que gruñe humildemente y envuelve con su brazo a Stiles en la parte baja de la espalda, tirando de él más cerca. Ella frunce el ceño con sorpresa.

—Novio. —El hombre lobo corrige con firmeza, y Stiles está recogiendo sus hamburguesas, sin darse cuenta de la tensión.

—Um... sí, ¿novios? —Él dice, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiera ver la causa del nombre aleatorio de las palabras de Derek.—Hamburguesas. Compra.

Derek no quita los ojos a la cajera.

Stiles se encoge de hombros —Bien, gracias… —mira su nombre —¡Linda!, ¡Que tenga un buen almuerzo! —Y está acariciando a Derek, que estalla con orgullo y sigue a su novio fuera de la tienda.

Él está feliz de que no pase nada, pero establece un tipo de base que Derek no está seguro de que le guste.

Pero se olvida de eso, los desventurados humanos nunca podrían capturar el corazón de Stiles, Derek está seguro de eso, y además, Stiles pasa todo su tiempo con Derek, Isabella y el Sheriff.

Hasta que no lo hace, un mes antes de su primer aniversario.

—¡Nunca lo vas a creer! —Stiles canta, entrando a toda prisa a la cocina donde Derek está preparando la cena. Pero Derek huele el aroma extraño de la magia de inmediato y cree que lo va a creer. —¡Me encontré con otro fae hoy!

Derek se traga sus celos y trata de parecer sorprendido. —¿Oh enserio?

—Sí, se llama Andrew, solo está en la ciudad durante tres semanas, ¿es el hermanastro de Lydia? Ella no sabe, pero lo reconocimos de inmediato.

Derek recuerda a Lydia, ella está casada con uno de los agentes y enseña clases de matemáticas de la universidad de vez en cuando. Ella y Stiles se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Derek la encontró, en verdad, un poco aterradora, y por eso no la veía con tanta frecuencia.

—Eso es bueno. —Él dice, un poco rígido: —Estoy preparando la cena, ¿tienes hambre?

—Nah, —Stiles comienza a tirar su abrigo al estante —Andy y yo tomamos un almuerzo tardío. Él solo tiene una octava parte de fae, pero él trabaja en una floristería. ¿No es un genio? Él tiene una gran afinidad por las flores, y hace ramilletes deslumbrantes para las bodas de las personas. No sabe mucho de lo que es, creo que sus parientes fallecieron antes de que pudieran transmitir algo que le hubiera sido útil, así que le estoy enseñando muchas cosas —Se sienta a la mesa, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos mientras mira a Derek.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre los fae? —Derek preguntó con curiosidad: —Siempre me pregunté sobre eso. Tu padre mencionó a Deaton, ¿te enseñó todo?

—Sí y no, —tarareó —Cuando era más joven, Deaton solía ayudarme a controlar mis alas, y a veces lloraba flores y él me ayudaba a mezclarme un poco mejor. Pero cuando cumplí once empecé a ser realmente curioso sobre las cosas que estaban sucediendo, hasta entonces siempre habían sido plantas, pero cuando comencé a pasar por la pubertad vi la correlación entre mi estado de ánimo y el clima, comencé a hacer mi propia investigación, independientemente de Deaton. Un buen tipo pero, —suspiró Stiles— Siempre sentí que me estaba ocultando cosas, tratando de enseñarme a un ritmo más lento y yo..

—No soportas los pasos lentos, —terminó Derek, sonriendo suavemente —Lo sé. Eres muy impaciente.

Stiles sonrió —Exactamente. De todos modos, es increíblemente difícil encontrar algo en fae, porque el código, pero debo haber dado la vuelta a una roca en alguna parte porque de repente, de la nada, un paquete fue entregado a nuestra casa. tener un nombre en él, pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir la magia fuera de él. Era de mis padres biológicos. Tenía solo once años, pero yo... —negó con la cabeza— Pude ver que mi padre estaba asustado. Se asustaba de que intentara encontrarlos, pero yo... no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. Utilicé los libros, estaban llenos de información, no toda, pero sí. Después de que aprendí todo podrían derretirse en polvo. —Se encogió de hombros, hurgando en un pedazo de hilo en su manga.

—¿Nunca te has sentido... atraído por buscar a tus padres? —preguntó Derek, dejando la olla, Stiles presionó sus labios, mientras Isabella se precipitaba en la habitación, jactándose de su dibujo.

A Derek le gusta pensar que eso era todo.

Pero no lo fue.

Al día siguiente, Stiles no ha terminado su rutina de desayuno típica de la mañana, e Isabella se pone de mal humor cuando Derek no la peina bien. Él envía un mensaje a su novio, lo que espera que no sea demasiado pegajoso. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Y Stiles responde unos veinte minutos más tarde Lo siento boo, Andy y yo cogimos papas fritas mañaneras le estoy mostrando los alrededores Derek traga fuerte, mirando su teléfono.

Él puede hacer esto, decide, mientras recoge a Isabella de la escuela, y ella se ve confundida por la falta del jeep de Stiles, pero no dice nada, completamente distraída por los dulces que Derek le ha traído, tal como él la conocía. Es extraño no tener a Stiles por la tarde y saber que está con otra persona. Él recibe una actualización para decir que los dos van a ver una película, y Derek pone toda su energía en jugar con Izzy.

Es exactamente lo mismo al día siguiente, y un miércoles, Derek no está seguro de lo que debería estar haciendo. Está paseando por su sala de estar, tratando de calmar a su lobo cuando recibe una llamada de Stiles.

Oye, Der-Bear. Andy y yo estamos en la comisaría, estamos a punto de regresar al mío. ¿Quieres unirte?

Derek definitivamente no quiere unirse a Stiles y a su nuevo mejor amigo, pero se encuentra de acuerdo y conduce.

Él los ve de inmediato. Stiles lleva puesta una camisa de cuadros púrpura, abotonada hasta la parte superior, apoyado contra la pared inclinada en los escalones de la comisaría. Es un día fresco de otoño, y su cabello se agita ligeramente con la brisa. Se ve hermoso, piensa Derek, como siempre. ¿Y qué si Derek decidió usar su chaqueta de cuero la que sabe que a Stiles le gusta y una camiseta más ajustada de la que está acostumbrado?

También ve a Andy rápidamente, de pie junto a Stiles, y el parecido es un poco desagradable. Los dos son pálidos, y Andy tiene motas de brillo plateado en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, y sus orejas apuntan suavemente hacia el cielo. Es sencillo, con el pelo castaño, plano y flácido, con una camiseta de superman y pantalones color beige.

—¡Derek! —Stiles brilla, empujándose de la pared —Derek, este es Andy, y Andy, este es mi novio, Derek.

Andy le da la mano alegremente y huele débilmente a magia. No es un olor desagradable, pero es un toque demasiado débil. —Encantado de conocerte, —sonríe— debe ser genial tener un novio fae, ¿no? ¿Es diferente de tener novios lobo?

Es una pregunta extraña, y Derek parpadea. —¿Qué?

—¡Stiles! —Parrish llama desde dentro de la comisaría, irradiando calor mientras baja la velocidad. Él lleva algunas carpetas. —Aquí hay algunos de los archivos del caso, no estoy seguro de que tu padre quiera que...

—Lo sé, lo sé, —dice Stiles, aturdido por la emoción mientras los arranca de las manos del ayudante. —No te los obtuve de ti. Eres un buen tipo, Jordan.

El agente sonríe, y asiente a Derek con una mirada familiar, volviendo a entrar.

El viaje en el coche de Derek a la casa de Stiles es incómodo. Andy deliberadamente sigue llevando la conversación a las películas de Marvel o a las tradiciones Fae y Derek se siente un poco como el conductor, suavizándose solo cuando Stiles le pide su opinión. No está del todo seguro de qué hacer con este otro fae. Sigue mirando a Stiles, pero su olor no es pura atracción. Es una mezcla de admiración y respeto, presumiblemente de todo lo que Stiles puede enseñarle, y parece que hay algún tipo de olor a... ¿tal vez una apreciación dócil? Podría ser una atracción, pero Derek no está seguro. No sabe a qué huele el hada, en Stiles puede ser difícil obtener una lectura bajo el espeso aroma de la magia, pero su novio normalmente deja de lado ese problema al susurrar cosas sucias en el oído de Derek.

Una o dos veces, Andrew mira a Derek y su olor es ácido, pero el hombre lobo trata de ignorar eso lo mejor que puede.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Stiles, Stiles configura la PlayStation con tres controladores, pero Derek se niega a jugar. Él no quiere ser competitivo con Andrew. No es que no piense que terminará bien, pero sabe cuán obstinado puede ser el Fae y no quiere causar una escena. Sin embargo, lo hace, sentándose justo al lado de Stiles mientras juega, presionado completamente contra él.

La falta de comodidad de Derek, sin embargo, es compleja. Debido a que Stiles parece sumamente cómodo, sus alas brotan cuando él gana y arroja puñados de brillos a Andrew, quien ha estado haciendo crecer grandes girasoles en sus bolsillos que ha colocado en el piso, para bloquear la vista de Stiles. Debe de ser una cosa fae, piensa Derek, como cuando está con la manada. Estar con otros lobos: hay una sensación de parentesco, pertenencia y igualdad que puede ser bastante difícil de superar. Las alas de Andy son solo sombras, pero Derek puede admitir a regañadientes que son bonitas. Oscuros, y apenas allí, con patrones.

—¿Has conocido a alguno otra fae, Stiles? —pregunta Andy, una vez que hacen una pausa para coger bocadillos.

Derek pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles, y puede sentir cuando el hada se pone rígido. Frunce el ceño, pensando. ¿Lo hizo?? Si lo hizo, nunca ha hablado de eso. —Tal vez de pasada, —dice, y su corazón late con fuerza, pero a Derek realmente no le gusta la forma en que lo dice.—Aprendí la mayor parte de lo que hice de los libros que me pasaron. Se han ido ahora, o te los habría dado.

—No me importa, —sonríe Andy— es genial aprender de ti. Es tan increíble, un fae completo. No hay muchos en el mundo, o eso creo. Al menos eso es lo que mi cuñado me dice.

Stiles frunce el ceño —Tu cuñ...

Se oye el sonido del coche de policía y Stiles grita, ocultando los archivos del caso debajo de los asientos del sofá, y el Sheriff simplemente pone los ojos en blanco cuando entra a la cocina como si supiera exactamente lo que su hijo ha hecho. Asiente con la cabeza hacia Derek, y lanza una mirada cortés pero curiosa a Andy, antes de subir las escaleras para dormir antes de su próximo turno.

 

 

A la semana siguiente, Derek intenta alejar a Stiles de Andy, pero Andy está demasiado apegado. Stiles regresa por las mañanas, peinando a Izzy y conjurando rosas para Derek, pero él no está allí por las tardes. Derek había ido a la comisaría cuando no había contestado su teléfono y el sheriff parecía sorprendido, y dijo que Andy había convencido a Stiles para que los trasladara a Canadá por el día.

El hombre lobo se para, un poco hosco, de que Stiles no se lo hubiera dicho. Él sabe que su novio puede ser impulsivo y un poco olvidadizo (Parecía completamente abatido cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado de coger a Derek un poco de zumo de naranja de la tienda), pero esto golpea en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No te preocupes, Derek, —dice Parrish, apareciendo de repente mientras sirve un poco de café. —La mayoría de las veces, habla con Andrew sobre ti. Y entre tú y yo, tampoco me gusta mucho. Huele raro, si sabes a qué me refiero.

Derek suspira —No sé cuál es el atractivo.

Parrish se encoge de hombros —De todos modos, se irá pronto.

Él canta eso como un mantra, pero no se está yendo lo suficientemente rápido. En el transcurso de los próximos días, Derek encuentra a Andrew acompañándolos en las cena, y con el tiempo el aroma de la atracción se vuelve más y más fuerte.

Acaban de acostar a Isabella, cuando Derek no cree que pueda soportarlo más. Él lo menciona antes de que Stiles se despoje de su ropa, antes de saber que el destello de la piel lisa y desnuda lo desarmará.

—No me gusta Andrew.

Stiles hace una pausa desde donde estaba llegando para desatar sus zapatos, y frunce el ceño. —¿Vale? —Dice despacio, con curiosidad, —¿Hay alguna razón? A lo mejor es porque no lo has conocido bien, y si pasas un poco más de tiempo con él...

—No, Stiles. —Derek sacude la cabeza, al diablo con detalles sociales. —No me gusta porque obviamente se siente atraído por ti. Pasas todo tu tiempo con él, y creo que deberías detenerte..

Sus alas parpadean a la vista, y el joven inclina su cabeza. —No puedes decirme con quién puedo y no puedo salir, Derek. No somos ese tipo de relación. Además, no voy a pasar todo el tiempo con él. Él solo estará aquí por una semana más y Quiero pasar tanto tiempo con él como sea posible. —No está siendo ágil, todavía no, pero su voz tiene un tono de advertencia que le está pidiendo a Derek que no lo empuje más.

—Es nuestro aniversario la próxima semana, —dice Derek, sin dejar de buscarlo. —¿Has pensado en eso? ¿O has estado tan distraído con tu nuevo mejor amigo?

—¡No me vengas con eso! —Stiles dice —¡solo porque no tienes amigos, eso no significa que no pueda salir! —Hace una mueca tan pronto como lo dice y se retrae lentamente. —No quise decir eso. Tienes amigos, y eres padre, pero Derek, —sus ojos son amplios y ambarinos y tristes. —Es fae. ¿No lo ves? Puedo... su magia, me hace sentir como en casa. No es mi casa, pero... una casa que no sabía que extrañaba, ¿sabes? Ya te dije que puede ser solitario tener que esconder tus poderes...

—¿Es esa la única razón por la que estás saliendo conmigo? —pregunta Derek seriamente, un raro vistazo sentimental y Stiles jadea suavemente.

—No. —Él escupe —y si piensas eso entonces...

—¡Porque no entiendo! —Él niega con la cabeza —esto... este tipo aparece de la nada y es tu mejor amigo...

—Deja de decir eso. —Stiles susurra —Él no es mi mejor amigo, Scott es mi mejor amigo...

—Pasas todo el tiempo con él y ni siquiera es tan bueno. ¡Nos tienes a nosotros! —Su voz se convierte en un grito y Stiles se pone de pie, deslumbrado. —¡Nos tienes a Izzy y a mi, estamos aquí para ti! ¡También somos tu hogar, y puedes ser tú mismo con nosotros! ¡Estás... actúas como si ni siquiera contáramos! Como todos los demás ¡tenía que venir un nuevo juguete brillante y solo tienes ojos para él! ¿Cómo crees que nos hace sentir? —Está jadeando ahora y tiene los ojos los húmedos de lágrimas, pero no se deja llorar. Es nuevo para él. ¿Es así como realmente se siente? ¿Abandonado? Probablemente, en el corazón. La partida de Jennifer había sido una sorpresa perversa que lo había dejado varado y solo.

—¿Nos? —Stiles se hace eco, su rostro sabe —¿O tú, Derek? —Avanza, con cuidado, sus alas están ahora fuera y no se molesta en esconderlas. Él coge la cara de Derek, es difícil debajo de sus dedos porque está medio girado. —Derek, una cosa es tenerte cerca, los amo a los dos, es una locura, pero es otra cosa tener un amigo. Extraño a Scotty, lo extraño mucho. Él es mi hermano, ¿sabes? Desde que teníamos cuatro años y hemos sido inseparables, y ha pasado casi un año y él... —Stiles se ríe un poco— Parece que no me necesita tanto. ¿Pero Andy? Él me necesita.

Derek lo entiende ahora, y se siente tonto. —Lo siento.— Él dice con seriedad, y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento. —Toma aliento —Nunca te dejaría, o a Izzy. No soy... No soy Jennifer, Derek, —susurra— No voy a ir a ninguna parte, sé que no hemos estado juntos durante años, pero como dijo, nuestro aniversario se acerca y no sé vosotros, pero planeo que sea el primero de muchos. —Él besa a Derek, hasta que la piel es suave y humana bajo sus manos, y Derek lo abraza. Se siente tan tranquilo, las piezas fracturadas de su corazón están menos tensas, más juntas.

 

 

Unas semanas más tarde, Andy se fue y Stiles regresó. Su aniversario fue un día íntimo pero maravilloso, y todavía había flores residuales incrustadas en el colchón. Pero Derek lo ve ahora. Nota que hay momentos en que él está en el trabajo e Izzy en la escuela y Stiles probablemente esté... solo.

Está mirando a Stiles con cuidado, mientras revisa los archivos del caso. Ha convertido una de las paredes del estudio en una tabla de crímenes, y este solía ser el estudio del padre de Derek y le encanta ver que se vuelve a usar. Se apoya contra la puerta y observa cómo Stiles conecta con una cuerda diferentes fotos, murmura entre dientes y escribe en un tablero de vidrio. No está consciente de que Derek está tan concentrado y en la zona, que cuando suena su teléfono ni siquiera lo saca de allí. Él responde con una mano, tocando el altavoz mientras sigue haciendo conexiones.

—Hey Jordan, —murmura, —¿qué tienes para mí?

—Resultó que Daehler era una enfermera a tiempo parcial para los familiares de dos de las víctimas. ¿Eso ayuda?

—No lo sé. —Stiles respondió con sinceridad: —¿Acaso la enfermería no habría pasado por la verificación de antecedentes? A menos que haya asumido otra identidad. —Él garabatea algo en el tablero.

—Lydia dijo algo sobre poner anuncios en el periódico. ¿Tal vez estaba usando su identidad pero solo pretendía ser una enfermera?

—Eso podría funcionar. —Él asintió, antes de darse cuenta de que Parrish no podía verlo. —De acuerdo, quiero copias de los periódicos en las semanas que rodean a cada uno de los asesinatos, los periódicos completos, no solo las secciones de Se buscan, puede que alguien trabaje en la Prensa y lo ayude a difundir mensajes.

—Los ordenaré. ¿Quieres que los revise contigo?

—Nah, no, no, Jordan, duerme.

—No necesito dormir, —la voz del otro lado se ríe —Estaré aquí. Adiós Stiles.

—¡Eso suena como el Agente Parrish! —exclama Isabella, y tanto Derek como Stiles se giran para verla de pie en el pasillo. Derek la acerca a su cadera y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro felizmente.

—Eso fue, cariño, —murmura Stiles, cubriendo algunas de las imágenes más sórdidas de su pizarra.

—Vino a nuestra escuela, —murmura —¡y habló sobre la seguridad contra incendios!

Hace clic para Derek entonces.

Duro.

Huele raro, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso fue lo que dijo Parrish, cuando habló con Derek en la estación. Había estado tan caliente el día que Derek conoció a Andrew, el agente lo había estado irradiando mientras bajaba las escaleras. Es lo que Andy había intentado decir antes de que el Sheriff regresara a casa.

—Parrish es un Perro del Infierno. —Susurra, asombrado, y la mirada de Stiles se acerca a él y parpadea.

—Santa mi-mierda. Tienes razón..

Derek se ríe, —Stiles, esto es increíble.

—¿Lo es? —Stiles grita un poco, e Izzy mira curiosamente entre ellos. —¿Hay otro ser sobrenatural corriendo por Beacon Hills y es genial? ¿Sabe siquiera lo que es? ¿Cómo controlarlo? ¿Un Perro del Infierno? —Está mirando por los estantes, no tiene muchos libros sobre seres sobrenaturales, pero los ha estado recogiendo últimamente y sus ojos están escaneando frenéticamente los títulos.

—Stiles, —Derek se rió de nuevo, absurdamente feliz, y no por sí mismo. —¿No lo ves? Se ofrece a trabajar hasta tarde, roba archivos para tu padre y te da información sobre casos. Es el marido de Lydia, Parrish es tu amigo.

Stiles parpadea hacia él con expresión de búho. Como si no entendiera la relevancia de esa afirmación.

—Parrish es un amigo sobrenatural que te necesita. Y ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿no lo ves?

Stiles está empezando a ver, y algo cálido está floreciendo en su pecho. Él avanza, hasta que se presiona contra Isabella y Derek. Izzy se estira para acariciar la cabeza de Stiles. —¿Te preocupas por mí? —pregunta Stiles , y antes de que Derek pueda negarlo, Stiles le da un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias. Pero por favor, nunca... nunca crean que no son suficiente porque lo son. Ambos. No cambiaría a ninguno de los dos por nada en el mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek no puede dejar de sonreír el resto de la noche.

Y cuando ve a Parrish y Stiles a la semana siguiente, discutiendo fuera del hospital y empujándose juguetonamente, Derek siente una alegría en su pecho.

La vida es muy divertida así.

Donde lo que más deseas ya está frente a ti, necesitando una mano guía y una oportunidad amistosa. Stiles le enseña a Parrish y los dos establecen un vínculo de amistad que ya estaba allí. Trabajan en casos juntos y el Sheriff los llama a ambos cuando hay una amenaza para la ciudad, y Derek se acostumbra un poco más a Lydia en su casa, porque aunque ella da un poco de miedo, Isabella cree que es feroz. Y Derek tiene que admitir que ella es un poco feroz. Después de descubrir que su marido era un perro del infierno, que estaba siendo entrenado por un hada, que estaba saliendo con un hombre lobo que tenía una hija de hombre lobo, simplemente se limitó a asentir y se dispuso a descubrir todo lo que pudo.

Su casa está más llena ahora.

No hay esos espacios vacíos, Stiles tiene más libros llenando sus estantes, ahí está Lydia mostrándole a Isabella cómo hacer una torre compleja usando sus barbies como una caja de resonancia estructural, Parrish y Stiles trabajando en casos o entrenando, y el Sheriff ayudando a Derek a hacer cena o arreglar algo en la casa, o simplemente viendo la televisión juntos. Derek también se siente aliviado de que su hija esté más expuesta a diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales, asociándose con los Perros del Infierno y las hadas antes de que sea una adolescente. Ella lo maneja muy bien, lo hace tan orgulloso.

Es extraño pensar que todo comenzó por unos celos, pero como dijo Derek, la vida es divertida de esta manera.

—Deja de pensar tan duro, —regaña Stiles, apretando el cuello de Derek. —Todos estamos jugando Jenga*, vamos, Derek estás en mi equipo.

—¡Escojo a Lydia! —grita Izzy, y Lydia sonríe serenamente, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

John suspiró, enderezándose. —Supongo que eso significa que estás conmigo, Parrish. ¿Estás bien?

Parrish hizo una mueca —no brillante, señor.

El Sheriff suspiró de nuevo. —Estupendo. Esto será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Stiles solía ganarme.

—No te preocupes, viejo, —Stiles se burla de donde está vaciando la caja en la mesa de café. —No seré duro contigo.

No se lo pone fácil, se lo pone difícil, pero no gana.

Lydia e Isabella lo hacen, y cuando todos se giran para mirarlas, las dos chicas solo sonríen y se sacuden el pelo hacia atrás al unísono, pareciendo poderosas y aterradoras, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, —John sonríe —Parece que tenemos unos nuevos campeones.


End file.
